Zoey, The Witch Chronocles
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Zoey is infected and is turned into a Witch
1. Chapter 1

Zoey, The Witch Chronocles

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Zoey has been infected and is now a Witch_

Futa Zoey

Rochelle

Witch x2

Zoey's POV  
_My world is spinning out of control, Francis and the others have left me behind and now I'm lying here dying in the wake of the horde attack, I wish that I could've gotten my hands on Nick and Louis before I died._

As Zoey lays on the cold cement floor, she hears a sound that makes her blood run cold, a Witch was close by.

Unable to move, Zoey just laid still and hoped that she wouldn't be discovered, she now wished that she would've kept the Magnum that she had thrown away back at Mercy Hospital. The stillness in the air is shattered when Zoey sees the Witch soar backwards through the air past her, slamming hard into the opposite wall. Zoey looks up and sees a Charger, a Smoker, a Jockey, and a Hunter stalk into the room.

The will to live is amazing, it can tap into superhuman reserves of power or energy to push someone far beyond their normal limits. Zoey, feeling this overpowering urge to survive jumped to her feet and ran into another room, thankfully none of the Infected noticed.

Now alone, Zoey quickly scans the room and realized that she was in a Safe Room, Without a second thought she shuts and seals the door, then Zoey goes over to the large table and grabs a Medkit and opened it.  
After treating her injuries, Zoey grabbed a Combat Rifle and a katana, the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door had stopped, Zoey had wondered which Infected had won.

Curious, Zoey opens the door and goes back to where the battle between the Special Infected had been fighting, she saw a pile of mangled corpses in the middle of the room, and in the middle of the pile, standing alone, covered in blood stood the Witch, Zoey stood there in a daze.

The Witch growled, becoming aware of Zoey's presence. Turning slowly, the Infected woman set her red eyes on Zoey.

"Oh crap." Zoey hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Witch screamed and sprinted towards Zoey, Zoey turns and runs back to the Safe Room, closing the door. The powerful Infected easily tore through the door before stepping through the destroyed barrier, Zoey is aiming her Combat Rifle at the Witch with shaky hands, the Witch slowly stalked towards a terrified Zoey. Zoey pulled the trigger and nothing happened, the rifle was empty.

The next thing Zoey knew, she was pinned against the wall and she was face to face with the Witch, the brunette assumed that she was moments away from death, so she closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow that would end her life.

When no such blow came Zoey opened her eyes and found the Witch was down on her knees in between her legs gently using one of her claws to touch the large bulge in between her legs. Zoey smiled, without a second thought Zoey dropped her pants, revealing her eight inch cock, which is already hard and standing straight up. The Witch smiled and began drooling, she opens her mouth and takes Zoey's hard cock into her mouth.

Zoey grabs the back of the Witch's head and began pulling her closer, the Infected's surprisingly soft tongue wrapping around and massaging her throbbing shaft caused Zoey to moan, the Witch continued blowing Zoey until Zoey came, showering the Witch with her semen.

Suddenly emboldened, Zoey kneels down, pushing the Witch onto her back. She then inserts her saliva soaked cock into the Witch's vagina, the Witch growled at the sudden intrusion, but was soon silenced by Zoey when she kissed her passionately, shoving her tongue down the Witch's throat.

Zoey began thrusting her member in and out of the pale Infected girl, filling her love tunnel with her massive shaft. While Zoey was pounding the Witch, she was fondling the Witch's ample breasts. The Witch writhed in pleasure beneath Zoey as an actual smile appeared on the Infected's face.

Then Zoey pulled out of the Witch and turned her over before shoving her cock up the Witch's tight ass.

Involuntarily, the Witch lurched forward as Zoey grabbed the Witch's hips to steady her before resuming with her thrusting.

Zoey had always been known for her stamina reserves when it came to sex, before the outbreak Zoey was always sought after by other females to do what their husbands and boyfriends couldn't.

Zoey felt herself about to cum, she arched her back as she released her load inside the Witch's womb.

"Here I CUM!" Zoey wailed.

Zoey came hard, filling the Witch's womb with her seed before collapsing on top of the Witch, she then rolled off the Infected girl onto her back, the Witch then crawls over to Zoey and nuzzles beside her, purring like a satisfied kitten.

Zoey unconsciously began stroking the Witch's hair.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Zoey asked.

The Witch looked up at Zoey before leaning in and kissing her on the lips, Zoey could still taste herself on the Witch's lips.

"I'll take that as a "yes" then." Zoey replied with a smile.

Another kiss from the Witch.

"All right doll, you can stay with me if you want."

Zoey and the Witch, whom Zoey had named Mika have now been together for two weeks, going out to gather supplies and for Mika to hunt before returning to their Safe Room where they would end their night with passionate, mind-blowing sex.

Mika was lying beside Zoey, her head resting on Zoey's chest asleep, Zoey was watching Mika sleep soundly.

Despite herself Zoey smiled, she took in the beauty of the sleeping Infected.

Suddenly, Zoey heard voices approaching the Safe Room.

What was she going to do?

"Safe House up ahead, y'all." Ellis drawled.

"Finally." Rochelle said, exhaustedly.

"My sentiments exactly, Ro." Coach interjects.

The foursome reach the Safe House safely, but as Nick enters first, he is attacked by a woman with a katana, she slices his pistol in half before nailing him in the groin with a well placed knee, dropping him to his knees.

"Nick!" Coach yells, startling Mika, who opened her eyes and sprang into action.

Rochelle and Ellis were dumbstruck as they watched the unknown brunette woman kill Nick with a stab, jamming the katana's blade into the right side of Nick's neck and Coach getting viscously impaled by the Witch's razor sharp claws.

Ellis looks at Rochelle and takes off in the other direction, leaving her alone.

Ellis didn't get very far, waiting for him outside the Safe Room was a Female Hunter.

Rochelle listened to the screams of her friend until they ceased,

Now Rochelle was truly alone.

Zoey slowly approaches the other woman, katana in hand.

"Who are you and why did you and your friends invade our home?" Zoey growled.

Rochelle was confused. Why was this girl helping an Infected?

"My name is Rochelle, my friends and I were just trying to get to New Orleans."

"I'm Zoey, and this is Mika."

The Witch peeked around Zoey and snarled at Rochelle,

"Why hasn't that Witch killed you yet?" Ro inquired.

Zoey smiled and turned to Mika before dropping her pants, revealing her huge penis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Lease On Death**

Three months and the New Year have passed since Rochelle joined Zoey and Mika, at first things were really awkward for the former reporter, especially when Rochelle had to rely on Mika to watch her back in a fight. Now though, like Zoey, Rochelle has complete trust in Mika.

The trio is now looting a supermarket, Mika kept a sharp eye out for trouble as Zoey and Rochelle gathered what they needed, Suddenly Mika growls a warning, making Zoey and Rochelle look up. Four armed people, two women and two men come over to her, Mika, and Rochelle.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Flowers," the woman standing in front of Zoey said,

"I'm Paul Barr," the first man says,

"Rachel Monroe," the second woman says with a warm smile.

"And I'm Jeffrey Huber," the fourth person in their group says in greeting to Zoey,

"I'm Rochelle and this is Mika." Rochelle says as she and Mika walk up behind Zoey.

The group is stunned as they watch the Witch cuddle up to Zoey, Paul instantly draws his pistol and points it at Mika.

"Witch, you're dead." he growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zoey said threateningly.

"Why not?"

"If you shoot Mika, I'll kill both of your lady friends here." Rochelle says coldly.

Paul turns and sees Rachel being held by Rochelle, a katana at her throat.

"Paul, stop, lower your gun." Olivia pleads, not wanting to see her friend killed.

"You have two choices, Paul: Leave and live or Stay and die." Zoey says, venom coating her words.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here, we've got to get to my place.

Jeffrey, Paul, and Rachel decide to leave, but Olivia doesn't move.

"Liv? You coming?" Rachel asks.

Olivia suddenly bursts into a maniacal laughter, she draws her Magnum and shoots Rachel between the eyes, she then turns and shoots Jeffrey in the chest, and finally she turns and shot Zoey through the heart.

"Zoey!" Rochelle screams, Mika roared with anger before launching herself at Olivia and began slashing her with relentless ferocity, Rochelle has her Ak-47 trained on Paul, who is frozen with fear.

Mika angrily leaned down and bit Olivia on the neck and tore her throat out, sending arterial blood spraying everywhere.

"Go if you're going." Rochelle hissed, Paul turns and runs out of the store, Rochelle however had no intention of letting Paul live, she takes aim and fired, the 7.62 round struck Paul, sending him careening down an embankment, where he broke his left leg and shattered his right knee.

Wincing in pain, Paul sits up and finds himself surrounded by a trio of Hunters.

Screams pierce the cool night, Rochelle goes back to where Zoey and Mika were and finds Mika on top of Zoey, biting her and cradling the brunette close to her body. It quickly dawned on Rochelle what Mika was doing.

"She's saving Zoey by turning her into a Witch."

Zoey's head was spinning as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it slow and easy hon." Rochelle said gently as she put a hand on Zoey's back to steady her.

"What happened?" Zoey asks.

"Some woman from that group we ran into at the supermarket shot you babe, you almost died." Rochelle explains.

Zoey felt strange, like her body was heavier than normal.

"So...you were dying and Mika... she- saved you by turning you into a Witch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A look of pure elation spreads across Zoey's face, she goes over to Mika and gives the other Infected a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you." Zoey whispers.

The trio made their way back to their Safe Room to bed down for the night.

The night was full of gunfire and screaming, but Zoey, Rochelle, and Mika were oblivious to it.

The next morning the trio awoke and quickly got on their way, heading for a CEDA outpost that is rumored to be a safe haven for humans and Infected alike.


End file.
